Recomienzo
by CruciareMors
Summary: ONE SHOT. SSHP. Después de que Severus murió, para Harry nunca nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Ahora todo se volvió insoportable para él. Avisos: slash, OOC, suicidio. POV de Harry.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape y el mundo mágico pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y mi nombre, infelizmente, no es ese. Quizás podría cambiarlo… uhm… ¿idea interesante, no?

**Recomienzo**

Hola, amor.

No sé cómo decirte esto, pero… me haces falta. Hay un vacío en mi alma que no consigo curar, por más que lo intente. Un dolor insoportable que he sentido todos los días que pasé sin ti. Y no lo quiero sentir. Nunca más.

Perdóname, Severus. Yo sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero… óyeme. Por favor.

Ay, amor, yo no quiero ni imaginar lo que sentiste cuando te dije que eras un traidor. Un cobarde. Tú, el hombre más valiente que alguna vez conocí, un cobarde. Mi única excusa es el dolor, el dolor que sentí cuando vi a Albus Dumbledore muerto en el suelo, sabiendo siempre que habías sido tú quien le robó la vida. Fue el dolor sofocante lo que me dijo que todo lo nuestro habían sido mentiras, que me habías usado y descartado como si yo no fuera nada más para ti que una herramienta.

Mi conciencia me falló, pero en mi corazón estuve siempre a tu lado, mismo cuando mi mente sólo te concebía como un asesino sin escrúpulos ni pudor. Quería encontrarte, sacudirte, golpearte, preguntarte si había sido sólo una marioneta en tus manos, y todo solamente porque nunca supe, nunca sabré, vivir sin tenerte a mi lado. Negué nuestro amor, la confianza que depositaba en ti, y lo confundí con la rabia y el odio que sentía por todos los que seguían a Voldemort. Me rehusé a ver la realidad antes de qué fuera demasiado tarde.

Y fue por esto que te perdí y nunca más me perdoné por ello.

Cuando vi tu cuerpo estirado en la casa de los gritos, tu sangre bañando las tablas del suelo, supe que mi vida acabaría. Mis esperanzas, las que ocultaba de toda la gente menos de ti, acabaron allí contigo. La familia que representabas en mis sueños nunca se podría concretar en la realidad.

Sólo doy gracias por haber visto el amor que sentías por mí una última vez antes del final. Mirarte a través de tus ojos y verte nuevamente, lo que realmente eras, antes de que te fueras a un lugar del cual yo no podría salvarte mismo que quisiese hacerlo.

Enfrenté a Voldemort con todas mis fuerzas, para vengarte, y lo derroté esa misma noche. Desde entonces tengo el mundo mágico a mis pies. Todos me cumplimentan y me felicitan, envidiosos. Dicen que soy un de los hombres solteros más ricos del planeta, y lo más hermoso, alguien que, si lo quisiera, podría tener a todos los hombres y mujeres que desease. Claro que nunca hablan de hombres, o por menos no lo hacen por escrito. En entrevistas, los periodistas me preguntan cuando quiero casarme y quién será la afortunada, bendecida con un premio de tal tamaño y yo finjo sonreír y digo que no tengo respuesta.

Y la verdad es que no tengo, porque por más que lo intente, no consigo vivir sin ti. Todo me duele, todos los días, todas las horas son un martirio y no hay fuga posible de esta pesadilla. Desde que te fuiste, mi cuerpo sobrevive, pero mi alma se marchita más y más con cada día que pasa.

No quiero pasar mis días así, aturdido hasta el cansancio. Esto no es vivir, es esperar la hora de la muerte. ¿Y por qué habría yo de esperar siglos para juntarme nuevamente contigo cuando puedo hacerlo en este mismo instante? Ansío nuestro reencuentro, ansío juntarme a ti y abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas como hacía cuando nos encontrábamos sin que ninguna persona, muerta o viva, de la Luz o de la Tiniebla, lo supiese. Quiero besar tus labios nuevamente, sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío y permanecer así por toda la eternidad.

¿No es pedir mucho, pues, mi amor?

Mi hora está llegando, lo siento aquí adentro. Ya siento tu presencia, como una mano que me ampara y conforta. Esta es la mejor sensación del mundo, estar junto a ti, para siempre, saber que nunca más nos separaremos. Finalmente estamos juntos, por la eternidad.

Tu sonrisa y la mía son idénticas cuando finalmente todo acaba y comienza a la vez, entonces caemos cada uno en los brazos del otro. Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío, y eso es todo lo que importa para nuestra felicidad.

**N/A:** El Español no es ni mi primer ni mi segundo, ni mi tercer idioma. En verdad, yo nunca lo estudié y escribí esta pequeña historia para medir mis conocimientos sobre este idioma. Mil disculpas si lo asesiné por completo. Muchas gracias a Charlone, mi beta. Y ahora… ¿review? :)


End file.
